Skirt on Fire
by ayane09
Summary: [oneshot] :: natsume in dreamland :: pairing: MxN


**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice is not mine. Characters are merely borrowed for the purpose of this story.

**Claimer:** This plot is mine however, and if 'EVER' there are existing stories that is somewhat the same with this, it is purely coincidental. Ü

* * *

**:: Skirt on ****Fire ::**

* * *

_-Ò-_

_Ü Laugh. It makes the heart strong. Ü_

_-Ò-_

* * *

The obscure glimmer of the morning light struggled to pass through the thick curtains that lined the window of their bedroom.

Regaining consciousness from his deep slumber, he shifted to his left side but to his dismay he only reached for an empty space beside him. Half-opening his left eye, he saw pillows neatly placed at the top of the bed and there wasn't even a single sign of her.

Sighing, he turned on his back then pulled the bed covers aside. He slowly eased out from the bed then put his slippers on. Opening the closet, he pulled out a fresh pair of shirt and pants and dressed himself in it.

He can smell garlic toast and fried bacon as well as aroma of eggs being cooked as he descended the stairs. He went to the kitchen and stood on the doorway. There she was—his _angel_. She was busy cooking their breakfast that she didn't notice him. She looked quite ravishing in a white-fitting t-shirt that displayed her slender back, small waist and her full bosom. The blue short skirt she was wearing swayed with her every move trying to conceal her shapely buttocks and with her creamy-white legs in full view, Kami-sama _help_ him—he was on the verge of extreme perversion and he was enjoying every single moment of it.

But then, there is nothing wrong with that- he suppose, because whichever way he looks at it, she is, after all—_his_ **WIFE**.

"_Good morning my sweet cherry blossom_…" he whispered seductively to her as he hugged her from behind.

Blushing, she switched off the electric stove as she finished then turned around to face him. She circled her arms around his neck and gave him a little peck on the tip of his nose then smiled sweetly.

With a smirk plastered on, he looked at her hazel eyes then he whispered something to her.

Her chocolate eyes went wide from his remark and made her blush twice as much as before.

"_**NATSUME!**Your son might see us!"_ she shrieked as he carried her over then put her sitting on top of the table. 

_"Pssshh… he will if you don't lower your voice."_ He said grinning as he traced circles with his finger on her knees making her tingle and her face even redder.

_"STOP_ _THAT!"_ she said slapping his playful hands as she giggled.

_"This is getting in the way…"_ he smirked as he lit her skirt on fire.

-

-

-

3...

2...

1...

* * *

"**_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**" came Mikan's ear-splitting scream that brought him back to reality from his dreaming state. 

He suddenly sat upright making him drop his manga on the table.

_"**PUT IT OUT!!! PUT IT OUT!!!**"_ Mikan cried hysterically as she tried putting out the fire from her skirt.

-

WwWhhHHOoOOOooooOsSSsSSH.

-

Came a flooding amount of water from Hotaru's water gun almost knocking out the little amount of sanity left from Mikan and left her lying unconscious on the floor.

"Idiot." Hotaru muttered as she blew the smoke from her water gun.

Everyone stood open-mouthed and stared in shock over what happened including the naughty Natsume (except that he wasn't gaping).

"Hyuuugaaa…" Mikan started to rise (as if coming from the dead), head lowered, emanating a murderous aura and faced the fire wielder.

"**Sakura!**" Mr. Jinno yelled, his eye twitching from behind his glasses, the frog on his shoulder croaking, forehead creasing and the wand pointing to Mikan started sparkling. Anger crept up to him because of the sudden and unexpected turmoil while he was on the middle of discussion.

Mikan, realizing what she had done, slowly turned around trembling and braced herself from the oncoming wrath of the teacher.

"One month detention for you!" Mr. Jinno told her making her mouth drop, big enough to let in a swarm of flies. (just kidding Ü)

"**_B-b-b-BUT…._**" She stammered as she tried pointing to Natsume.

"**NO MORE BUT'S!**" Mr. Jinno said ending their discussion as he exited the room when they heard the bell ring marking the end of the class leaving Mikan dumbfounded and frozen on her seat.

"Tsk." Natsume mumbled as he watched her friends shaking the unconsciously conscious girl.

_'someday, maybe someday…'_ leaning back on his seat, he muttered to himself as he replaced his manga on his face to conceal the growing smile that was forcing to break-free from his lips.

On the other hand, our reliable mind reader slumped back on his seat, grinned widely and shook his head as he silently watched Natsume's hopeless case. **NOW, **Koko was even **more** than sure that Hyuuga, _is_ a **real** pervert.

_End. Ü_

_

* * *

_

A/N: reviews much appreciated Ü


End file.
